


delirium

by M4D4R4WH0R3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Insert, heavy self-insert dude sorry abt that, kinda angst, madara kinda ooc, tsunade kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4D4R4WH0R3/pseuds/M4D4R4WH0R3
Summary: Basically fluff about me (Zeus), Madara and Tsunade. We are in a poly relationship and use neopronouns.Tsunade: fae/faer/faerMadara: it/its/itsZeus: xe/xem/xyr (in this fic)yea, this might be cringe especially since im posting it on here and there are so many talented authors on here. i was feeling bad abt myself so i just made this. i'm sorry in advance XD
Relationships: Tsunade & Uchiha Madara, Tsunade (Naruto) & Other(s), Uchiha Madara/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	delirium

-lowercase intended

"tsunade? madara? why do you two love me?" zeus asked shyly and seemingly nervous. anxiety was visible and xyr chakra was slightly unstable, tsunade noticed. "well, for me, i love your laugh. your laugh brightens the whole room up more than a thousand lamps in a dark room. your cheeks are so soft and squishy and-" 

"which cheeks?" madara chuckled as it rummaged through the drawer looking for a navy turtleneck. 

tsunade snapped fae's head and glared daggers into madaras defined and chiseled back. turning back fae's head, fae resumed her speech about zeus' perfections. "as i was saying, your cheeks are soft squishy like the mochi we buy when we go to the sarutobi-san's desert shop. your eyes are bright and glossy like a pool of chocolate covered by a layer of water from the heavens themselves." 

zeus' heart skipped a beat and xe sauntered over to the edge of the bed next to tsunade. "tsuna..." zeus whispered feeling xyr cheeks heat up from the beautiful and elaborate compliments tsunade had said to xem. tsunade turned with a soft and kind smile on faer face, a rare delicacy zeus ever got to experience. tsunade fanned faer arms out inviting zeus for a hug. zeus' heart skipped a beat and xe reached in and wrapped xyr arms around fae and cuddled up in tsunades chest feeling fuzzy and warm and loved. yes, loved. a rare feeling. 

they both stayed there for a while until madaras coughing was deep and almost shook the room causing the serene atmosphere that was enveloping the two to break. "well i infact, also would like some affection, zu." it sulked hiding behind a demanding demeanour. 

hesitantly, zeus broke the hug and almost whimpered at the absence of tsunades slow and calming heartbeat. "go on then, shoot." zeus said preparing xyrself for madaras shenanigans. its fine if it said something lewd or joked, xe knew that madara loved xem very much. xe just wanted affirmation due to the anxieties that came with relationships and trust. xe hoped madara would actually say something, though.

"well first of all, your caring nature. you are caring to a fault zeus. you always make time to make me or tsuna feel better and you put your own well-being in jeopardy. you're a gem, a diamond in the rough. i wish you could see yourself through my eyes and see what a handsome person you are. you are honestly the most amazing person and i would-" madara stopped, it realised it was letting too much on. its stoic facade returned and it was back to the madara the village knew and, well was afraid of.

zeus giggled. xyr was quite touched especially since it came from madara itself. the powerful and fearful uchiha, being this... (for lack of a better term) kind? zeus took tsunade's wrist and pulled faer to the head board of the bed and layed down pulling tsunades arm over xyr waist. tapping the empty side which zeus faced, zeus signalled for madara to come. it closed the drawer that had been trashed from looking for a shirt and it layed down facing zeus. wrapping its arms around zeus it moved closer. so did tsunade. 

a satisfied sigh came from zeus. 

"im cold." added tsunade.  
zeus giggled. madara scoffed. tsunade smiled. they all drifted off to sleep, the warmth enveloping their bodies, and their hearts.

it was... perfect.


End file.
